Perfection
by serasmiwa
Summary: Time has come for the Wild Geese to work for the Hellsing Family. A new life for a mercenary means a new bed, money, cigarettes and having something to die for... The Captain never expected to find the missing part of the mercenary puzzle, a woman to fight for, to love. SerasXPip. Rated M for later sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hellsing Characters. This FanFic is a work from my imagination.**

_Please comment, I do not wish to continue this story if it's not interesting. Thank you._

* * *

The Captain sighed as he covered his good eye with his right hand, tossing his head back using the other hand to remove the sheets off his naked body.

"Who are you?" the Captain kept mumbling as he sat at the edge of his bed. Opening his good eye he looked around his studio apartment, all walls covered with sketches of a young woman with golden hair and a smile that could melt the heart. Some of those were simple with no more detail than the mouth or the eye, some even were able to give one the idea of who this woman might be… yet none were that specific.

The smile, the smile was the one thing that was constant and clear… that and the eyes, those lovely, sparkling eyes full of life and joy, just the kind of woman that could melt the heart of a mercenary and get him to settle in that small cottage he has bought so many years ago.

Walking over to the wall right in front of him as he pulled up his boxers, tossing his orange hair back holding it in place with one had while he traced the lips of one of the drawings repeating to himself: "Who? WHO are you?"

Turning around, he grabbed a cigarette from the stand on this right, lighting it he closed his eyes once again tossing his head back against the wall and dropping his weight to the floor, sitting down with his back against it. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and let all the smoke out as he rested his arm on his knee while brushing his hair back with his fingers sighing once again as he remembered the dream he had, the hands of this dream, perfect woman, caressing his chest, his jawline, his lips.

He was able to feel those soft lips and skin against his body and the thought of it got him ever so excited. Of course many women had been courted by the Captain… like the one laying naked on his bed right now, but none even came close to the beauty he dreams about every night.

Suddenly, a knock on the door and a familiar voice broke this dream-like state.

"Captain! We have to get going now Sir, the Hellsing Family is waiting for us. They sent a car."

"I'll be out in two minutes, just ask them to wait for a little bit." The Captain answered as the woman in his bed woke up and smiled at him. Fairly beautiful, perfect skin, gorgeous body and quite a nice ass, to the Captain that made no difference, he wanted that perfect woman he has always dreamt about, that woman that he had dreamt about for so long.

This gorgeous woman grabbed the sheets and covered her body, walking towards the Captain she squatted in front of him, taking his cigarette out of his hand as she started to smoke it. "Bonjour Captain, are you leaving now?" the young woman said as she let the smoke out.

The Captain looked at her coldly and stood up, walked to his bed again, grabbing the pants from the nightstand where he tossed them the night before and pulled a couple of hundred euro bills, tossing them to the woman that was now sitting where he used to be.

"Allez-salope! Get out whore! You are not good to me now." The woman, grabbed her dress, put it on quickly, visibly angry and left without saying anything else.

The Captain got dressed as well, grabbed his brush and a pack of smokes, put all the sketches in a suitcase and closed the door behind him, that was no longer his home, he got a new job now.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Hellsing Manor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hellsing Characters. This FanFic is a work from my imagination. **

**You have to note I am not following the original Hellsing story, nor am I taking the character's personality from the original story, this is a different path I am exploring with how the relationship should play out and how the characters should react to the situations in which I am placing them.**

_Please comment, it is what will keep this story going._

_Thank you._

* * *

"Welcome, to the Hellsing Manor" the voice of an old man coming out of the shadows, smiling at them in the most calming way. "The Wild Geese, I presume" he calmly says.

"Oui, that would be us. Captain Bernadette and the Wild Geese reporting as the new task force of the Hellsing Family" the captain smiled at the man while taking off his hat, lifting his eye to look at him smirking.

"May I ask… why do you smirk, oh kind sir?" The captain didn't like being made a fool and completely despised people who made fun of him, or his Wild Geese. "Oh I am deeply sorry Sir, but you are not the task force, you are merely the reinforcement, we need men to back up our task force." The old man said. "Oh, by the way, the name is Walter"

The captain still unhappy with the statements Walter made approached the old man, got his hand inside his dust coat's pocket and pulled out a cigarette, Walter reached into his pocket and pulled out a light for the captain's cigarette. "And…" the captain let out a smoke, "who, may I ask…" said the captain clearly upset at this point. "Is the task force we are supposed to… back up?" the captain let out more smoke, this time all over Walter's face.

Walter pointed behind the Wild Geese to the shadows of the left corner of the large hall where they were gathered. "Her."

The captain and the Geese turned around as they started hearing footsteps behind them, the light first hit some army combat boots, black then as the light illuminated more they realized the stockings reaching just above the knee, the small yellow skirt and the tight uniform that showcased a marvelous figure and then finally, the face, that gorgeous face, the girl that stood behind them had beautiful sparkling blue eyes, yellow hair and was biting her lower lip as she waved at the geese.

The captain could not believe his eye, the yellow short hair, the blue eyes, the incredible figure, the lips, the woman… It was the woman he had been dreaming of, that woman that filled every corner of his dreams, that woman that made him smile, that woman that was worth giving one's life for, she stood in front of them and smiled as she saw the captain.

"Seras Victoria! My draculina" A woman's voice broke the trance in which the captain had fallen, turning around, facing the door where the tall, pale woman that hired them stood.

"Draculina? What is that?" The captain said as his english wasn't all that good. "Draculina, Captain Bernadotte, is a female vampire turned by the one and only vampire you all have come to fear." The captain bursted out laughing as he could not believe what he was hearing.

"You mean to tell me… that amaze… girl is a VAMPIRE!?" The captain and the Geese continued to laugh as he reached into his pocket again and pulled out another cigarette when suddenly the room got quiet and only the captain, whose eye had been close due to laughter, was heard in the room.

He opened his eye and realized that the girl stood now right in front of him holding a light out for him to light his cigarette.

"Welcome to Hellsing, your duties are simple. Protect Alucard and Seras and you get paid, fail and the price you will pay is your own life. My name is Integra Wingates Hellsing and I am your employer" as she finished talking a dark shadow stood next to her and all the Geese felt a sudden rush of blood as the shadow turned into a demonic being. "Oh and this is Alucard, welcome gentlemen"

"Policewoman, I leave you to take care of the welcoming of the newcomers, don't scare them too much" said Alucard as him, Integra and Walter turned around and left.

"Ye… yes!, Master" said the small woman still holding a light to the captain who was basking on the beauty that stood just inches away from him, the woman he had been dreaming of for ages, there she was.

"Well, hello, my name is Seras Victoria and I will be welcoming you into your new home" said Seras in a cheerful way. "I will take you now to your new quarters, they are big so you will get one room each, we used to have around 500 men working here, we lost many and now Miss Integra decided to hire less, she needed meaner men, more ruthless men"

The Geese still were in awe as their captain haven't taken his eye off the girl or said anything so they started mumbling between them, that is when the captain came out of his trance.

"Ok Geese, let's follow the lov… lady and see where this fancy, pantsy family will place us" the men cheered as they went out the door, Seras smiled at the captain and he simply approached her and offered his hand. "May I escort you, mignonette?" said the captain in his adorable french accent. Seras smiled and nodded as she took him up on his offer and they went to the quarters, the captain feeling completed for some strange reason.


	3. Chapter 3: Reality Check

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hellsing Characters. This FanFic is a work from my imagination.**_

_**Please comment, I do not wish to continue this story if it's not interesting. Thank you.**_

* * *

It seemed to be a quiet night out as the Captain lead the Draculina by the hand, he felt strangely pleased as the lovely lady he had being dreaming of held his arm and walked besides him. The Geese stared in awe as their hardcore, extremely though leader, smiles and was suddenly so charming at this girl, however, they were all still wondering if what they just witnessed actually happened, because to them all it all seemed farfetched… Vampires? Sweet girls being turned into vampires? Seemed really strange and unlikely.

Suddenly Seras stopped in her tracks, the Captain froze and looked at her. The sweet expression had changed and had been replaced by a cold stare. The Captain couldn't help but stare at her, and when he was about to speak, he was stopped by the girl. Her finger placed on his lips, he felt a sudden rush of energy invade him as the skin of the girl touched his lips, his head got all fuzzy and under his pants he could feel his excitement growing; he kept thinking of all the times he had dreamt of this girl and how many times he had wanted to make her his, and now she was close.

"Get down" Seras ordered the Geese and the Captain, but he seemed to be entranced with his thought of Seras naked on his bed, when suddenly, he felt her push him to the ground, the daydreaming abruptly came to an end as he felt her push him down with great force.

The Geese kept staring at the girl and wondered in whispers, suddenly she left their side, and moved across the field where a dark figure stood, the speed took them by surprise and they couldn't react or do anything, they saw the girl move with such speed and start a fight with such force, that they understood why they were the back-up and not the task force. The dark figure suddenly stood in front of the Captain, a woman dressed in lingerie and thigh-high stockings, bending down to caress the Captain's face.

The Captain was unable to move, he was entranced by this woman, when in a moment Seras' hand came through the girl's body, blood covered the Captain's face and the woman turned to dust. Seras' hand was covered in blood and just inches from the Captain's face; he stood up and all the Geese followed.

Seras' suit was no longer just yellow, it was covered in blood and her stockings were uneven and torn. The moon illuminated her fair skin and the captain noticed how her skirt had risen up just enough to let him have a peek at the pink laced up panties Seras wore. The Draculina fixed her uniform, pulled down her skirt and pulled up what was left of her stockings and walked towards the Geese.

"Sorry about that" said Seras, "She was quite the nasty critter, we tend to have those around and they attack sometimes, but no biggie… we got it" She smiled at the Captain and the Geese. "Ok, let's get going, you must be tired and famished".

The barracks where a huge building on the east wing of the house. Just as Seras mentioned there were over 200 rooms and was build clearly to hold a large personal army, and the Geese were barely 100. "You may now go pick your rooms, however, Sir Integra instructed me to tell you that the third floor is off limits for you, since only the Captain's room will be there" The Geese ran wild and started picking rooms immediately.

"Captain Bernadotte, would you allow me to show you your room?" The captain nodded and smiled at the possibility of this girl escorting him to his room. They started walking towards the stairs and began to go up to the third floor. "What do you know about vampire girls, Captain?" He was taken aback at the sudden question.

"Well… from legends they are women that are bitten by a vampire and turned into an immortal, they are particularly strong and highly sexual" said the Captain. "Anything else?" The Captain shaked his head as they reached the door of the room he had been assigned.

"This will be your quarters Captain, you have your own private bathroom and kitchen-living room, I hope it is to your liking." The Captain smiled and started walking around, sitting on the couch and inviting Seras to sit beside him as he patted on the cushion, however Seras shook her head.

"I must get going Captain, but be sure to know I will be coming tomorrow so we can start training" said Seras. The Captain couldn't keep his eyes off her, in his mind, he wanted her naked on top of him, he wanted to touch her fair skin and undo her uniform, mess up her stocking and rip appart those panties, he smiled and thanked Seras for the attention.

"Oh and one more thing Captain" he looked up at her and felt a sudden rush of fear reach his whole body as she approached in an extremely fast way. "I can hear what you think… and see what you imagine… So I will say this only once… I'm not anyone's toy and I'm not highly sexual… I'm a virgin and I don't quite like the fact that you keep thinking about undressing me and taking me for yourself. Keep your thought to yourself." Said Seras and walked out as the Captain was left speechless… She knew he wanted her, badly.


	4. Chapter 4 - Master

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hellsing Characters. This FanFic is a work from my imagination.**_

_**Please comment, I do not wish to continue this story if it's not interesting. Thank you.**_

And so he stood there, as the door closed, eyes widened, completely amazed and speechless. The sound of the door finally closing made him snap out of the trance he was in.

He looked around the room, reaching up to undo the tie that held his long braid together with his left hand; running his fingers through it, undoing the braid, feeling each one of his long hairs against his hand; pacing around the room, and moving towards the window that overlooked the Hellsing manor.

He couldn't believe what had just happened; the woman of his dreams was there, in the manor of a rich family in the middle of London, and she was working there, actually for the first time they weren't the task force, but the back-up to something strange. But the thing really got to him was the fact that the girl he had been dreaming about since Sarajevo is there, same eyes, same figure, same smile, as innocent as he had pictured her.

He closed his eyes and chuckled drawing a smile in his lips, reaching up the edge of the window and starting to laugh hard, sighing as he opened his eyes and looked down at the gardens that divided the barrack from the manor, and there she was... looking up, both their eyes locking for the briefest of seconds, silent yet endearing, he could see her and felt her seeing him but then she looks down.

Impulsively Pip opened the window and yelled: "Hey Mignonette, don't look down, look at me, come on!" But it didn't matter; she was gone in a fleeting second.

Pip smiled at himself as he realized something after that brief encounter, she was hooked and intrigued with him.

Days went by and the Geese started getting used to the run-ins with vampires in the dark of night. They were certainly used to fighting in the shadows, but this was a whole different thing, it wasn't only fighting at night and in the shadows, but they were supposed to look around, be ready at a moment's notice for whatever Alucard or Seras needed.

However, there was one thing that Pip was certainly grateful for, as the Captain of the Geese, he had the dutty to ride in the same convoy as Seras, and sit by her side taking care of her, and he didn't waste a second, each time it was a different way of coming on to her, always rebuffed and sometimes hurt, but he liked being around her.

One of those days, while fighting a particularly grueling foe, Seras got hurt in the process, Pip went nuts and started shooting and shouting at the men to back him up while he went to get Seras back, however it seemed to be futile, she was to far away from him and the vampire was just a little too strong. Normally, Alucard was far away from these ordeals, or simply he wasn't around because the foe wasn't of any interest to him, so the Geese had never actually seen the extent of his powers, but it all changed that night.

Alucard showed up in front of the Geese and with fire in his eyes he faced the Captain: "Well, aren't you supposed to protect my draculina, Frenchie? Weren't you hired for that particular reason, you useless bag of shite?" Pip was furious and wanted to attack Alucard but the Geese held him back.

"Get in line and let me do my job, don't you dare shoot… and that's an order, Frenchie" said Alucard as he quickly vanished and reached Seras within a second, the vampire started trying to attack Alucard, but it all seemed useless as in one shot he got him and that was done, picking Seras up from the floor, she held hard and fast to him, and Pip wasn't liking it, in fact… he was livid.

Pip bit his lower lip and lowered his hat to hide his face, turning around from the scene and getting in the van without saying a word. The Geese were all confused and didn't know what to do for a second, that wasn't until Alucard reached them again.

"Open the door men" said the vampire as one of the Geese opened the car where Pip was, Alucard placed her on the seat as the captain sat on the seat next to her, his hat still down and not moving or making a sound. Alucard slit his wrist with his fang and fed Seras his blood to help her heal. The Draculina drank it all and smiled whispering the words "Thank you, Master"

After hearing that word, Pip reacted and looked at Seras and Alucard. "Frenchie, make sure my draculina reaches her bed safe and sound, and that is an order" the door closed and Pip looked at Seras that quickly bounced back and was feeling much better now.

"So…" Pip said "Master, huh?" Seras looked at him puzzled and a little taken aback by his question. "Hmmm, well… yeah, He transformed me into what I am; I'm his draculina, which makes him my Master. I am a part of him." Pip nodded and twisted his lips at her, "Cool" he said, then proceeded to remain quiet for the rest of the trip back to HQ.

Pip escorted Seras back to her room in the basement of the Hellsing manor, he had not said a word since that last Cool he muttered under his breath while in the car. Reaching Seras' door he took his hat off and opened the door for her: "Well, my job for the night is done. Good night Seras." Said Pip, then turned around and closed the door leaving Seras puzzled.

"What just happened?" Seras wondered.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dream

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hellsing Characters. This FanFic is a work from my imagination.**_

_**Please comment, I do not wish to continue this story if it's not interesting. Thank you.**_

The Geese were both worried about their Captain, but they were happy about tonight's victory, plus they had seen how powerful Alucard was, and that scared them, but made them feel safe.

"Captain, come celebrate with us!" one of the Geese said, but Pip simply smiled and sighed "Not tonight men, tonight I need my sleep." The geese saw their Captain disappearing up the stairs and whispered amongst them.

Pip reached his room and closed the door behind him, his back against the wooden door, reaching up to take off his hat, placing in front of his chest, feeling tears running down his cheeks, angrily he tossed his hat on the sofa and took of his dust coat to throw it as well.

Cleaning the few tears he had shed, he walked to his fridge and got a cold beer from it, opening it by the tab, moving to the bed, resting the can on the nightstand and falling backwards on the bed, his arm covering his eyes, the moonlight lighting his scar-covered bare chest and chuckling, he sighs whispers: "Of course, with my luck… she had to be taken" Pip sighed "She is owned by a vampire that I cannot kill"

Pip rested on the bed with his arm on his eyes for a while, he doesn't know when it happened but he seems to have dosed off for a second, he was both angry and drowsy from what had happened. Suddenly he heard his door closing: "Get out Jason, I told you I didn't feel like celebrating with you all guys."

"It's not Jason, Bernadotte" Pip opened his eyes and what he saw stunned him completely. It was Seras, in her blood covered uniform, so tight, so small, so indecent for a girl like her to be wearing, but suddenly he remembered she was owned so he stopped being so surprised, but he couldn't help but look at those long, amazing legs.

"Stop looking at my thighs Bernadotte" said Seras as she pulled her skirt down.

"Wha-what are you doing here Seras?" said the Captain coldly.

"Stop it! I'm not owned!" said Seras, reproaching him for his actions.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Seras" said the Captain as he stood up and went to get another beer, offering one to her, which she gladly accepted.

"Stop calling me Seras, and stop thinking I am owned! Yes, Master saved me, and I call him Master because he owns my soul, but that's it. He belongs to Lord Integra, he is not my boyfriend or my lover as you so kindly have put it in your mind" said cute little Seras, leaving Pip stunned and amazed.

"Seras, what do you want from me?" Pip said bluntly at the gorgeous girl standing in front of him. "I've been throwing myself at you, trying to get you to look at me, trying to please you and be kind to you, making you notice how much you mean to me and how much I want you… and tonight..." Pip wasn't able to finish the thought as the sexy vampire threw herself at him and kissed his lips.

The Captain felt the rush of energy coming from his body as the vampire girl kissed him, he could feel both excited and confused. Coming out of the trance, Pip pushed Seras back and covered his mouth.

"Mignonette, not like this" Seras was confused and amazed.

"What do you mean, Bernadotte" asked Seras.

"You know I want you Seras, so badly that it hurts me; but for months you haven't even looked at me, you never answered any of my advances, no smiles at me, nothing" said Pip.

"Yes, and now I'm throwing myself at you and you push me?" asked Seras.

"Is not that simple, Seras!" said Pip. "I don't do things half assed. I have dreamt about you for years, thinking about you, your perfect self, your perfection, how amazing you might be, and when I finally meet you… it turns out you are a vampire and owned by another man"

"Master doesn't own me! Get that through your thick skull, you idiot!" Seras said as she pulled him by his pants towards her to kiss him hard again.

Pip was no longer able to hold himself back, wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulls the little vampire girl against his body and lifts her off the ground, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. Moving towards the bed and placing her gently on it as he walks off.

"What are you doing, Bernadotte" asked Seras she was left wanting him more and more.

"Oh come down, sun it's about to come out. And you are a vampire who cannot be under it, for any circumstance" said Pip as he looked as Seras' face smiling back at him.

"So… You are planning to make me yours finally? I mean I am throwing myself at you here" Pip smiled as she heard the little vampire being so forward when suddenly he realized something was off, he couldn't see very well, everything was too bright.

"Pip, are you coming?" Seras' voice could be heard faintly in the background.

Pip opened his eyes, sun was up, and he was still in bed, it had all been just a dream, Seras had never been there, it was just his mind playing tricks on him. "Like I said, just my luck!" Pip said as he closed the windows and turned off the light in his flat, getting under the covers and going back to sleep, without knowing that Seras had been outside his room all the time while he was dreaming.

She had seen it all played out, she saw his entire dream, he saw how he cared for her and how much he truly wanted her, and she wanted him too.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mine

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hellsing Characters. This FanFic is a work from my imagination.**_

_**Please comment, I do not wish to continue this story if it's not interesting. Thank you.**_

The Captain tossed and tumbled in bed, shifting from one side to the other, trying to get some well deserve sleep, but somehow it seemed impossible. He sighed as he finally gave up; he turned on his back and looked deep into the emptiness of the dark on his apartment's ceiling, he couldn't help but sigh over and over as he kept recalling that soft skin against his hands, the lips on his mouth and the way she could make him feel… The Captain grew tired and finally closed his eye while resting his forearm once again over his eyes: "Seras…" he whispered.

"Yes" a voice answered, it came from darkness, and he could be dreaming in the end, but it was a voice he knew all too well. For a moment he froze and opened his eye wide, looking at his forearm, waiting in silence to see if that one word had only been a creation of his own damn mind.

"No, it's not your mind playing tricks on you again, Captain" the voice said once more, and in that moment the usually calmed Captain rushed to the side of his bed where the end table with the lamp rested, turning it on as quickly as he could, feeling the sudden flash of light hit his eye, blurring his vision for a moment, he had been in darkness for a while now.

As his eye adjusted to the light, he saw in the direction of the voice, slowly beginning to make out figures, a silhouette that he had been craving, it was definitely her this time, not a dream, nor a hallucination. The girl reached and turned on the light next to her. The light was soft and tender, with both lamps on her silhouette was graced by tender touches of light that made her skin shimmer, she was not sporting her usual attire, instead she was wearing a loose tank-top that barely covered her breast and nipples and pajama bottoms.

The Captain swallowed some saliva as she looked at the draculina, she was clearly blushing and her attire didn't leave much to the imagination, and even though he knew he could hear his thoughts he decided to not give into her games anymore… after all she had a Master.

"How long have you been here, Seras" Pip asked her coldly as she sat on the edge of the mattress and lit a cigarette.

Seras was taken aback by the Captain's cold tone. "Why are you like this Pip!?" Seras asked him rushedly.

"It's the tone I take with my colleagues at work; ask the Geese, they'll say the same thing." Pip said coldly as he stood up and got a jacket to put on.

"So, what do you want Seras?" Pip asked one more time.

Seras bit her lower lip as she played with her fingers nervously, her gaze wondering about trying not to make eye contact with him. "I... I… wanted to clarify that my Mas… Sir Alucard doesn't own me, he owns my soul, so I am eternally bound to him. But there's nothing more between us"

Pip smiled inside but answered coldly again "Cool. Is that all you needed to say Seras?" Seras was taken aback again.

"I don't get you… here you were not five minutes ago fantasizing about kissing me and caressing my pale, cold skin… and when I stand here in front of you… nothing! I don't get your deal Bernadotte!"

Pip looked at her surprised "Wh… Wha… What?!" Seras blushed and lowered her face. "I came to talk to you, because you were so mad after Master talked to you, but when I got here you were fantasizing about me coming on to you, but you pushed me away." Seras said as she lowered her face and became more and more red.

"Wait…. You saw everything…. And still came inside my apartment?" Pip smiled in a pleasing manner.

"It's not what you think, Ber…" Her sentence was cut short as she fell the hand of the mercenary pulling her by the waist toward him, kissing her lips gently, his hand caressing the skin that showed from the tank-top, her lips reacting naturally, her body stopped tensing and began relaxing.

Pip smiled as the kiss broke and looked at the little vampire against his body, his hand wrapped around her waist firmly.

"So…. Seras?" Pip asked.

"Yes?" Seras answered as she was still wrapped by his arm.

"You were saying something?" Pip smiled and looked down at her.

"hmmm…. Yes. I saw how your fantasy played in your mind. We have been playing this game since you arrived here. At first I couldn't stand you, but I was intrigued. But with time, I began to want you in the same way you liked me." Said Seras.

"So, wait…. You…. You…. Like me?" Pip looked down at her.

Seras blushed all kinds of shades of red and smiled at him. "Yes, and I have fantasized about you and me too."

Pip was happy beyond compare. He picked the draculina up and tossed her in bed. "Look Seras, I don't want to rush things, we can start slow if you want, but know one thing…" Pip said as she smiled at him.

"Yes, what is it?" Said Seras.

"You are the one I want Seras, not just your body, but all of you." Pip said as he smiled at the woman under him. "Let's sleep for tonight, we can talk some more tomorrow. It's our weekend off after all."

Seras nodded happily and as she was about to get up she found herself stopped by Pip's lips.

"Oh no, we are sleeping together mignonette" Seras blushed and shook her head.

"No, Pip, I've never done this" Seras said as she considered using her speed and strength to get away from him, but then Pip kissed her.

"I'll respect you, don't worry. But I'll be a fool if I ever let you escape my arms again" Pip said as she pulled Seras towards him and held her close.

He had the girl of his dreams; that perfect girl. And he still wanted more.


End file.
